Extraña unión
by Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel
Summary: Dedicado a mi amigo Gaarasan Su nombre lo describe bien, Gaara y Tenten, juntos por casualidad, pasen y descubran lo demas... [mi segundo fic, dejen review!]


**Este fic, me lo pidió un amigo, Gaara-san, espero que te guste, y tal como lo prometí, aquí esta, espero que esa persona XXX, la fan de Tenten, también lo lea.**

**Ojala que les guste pues es mi segundo fic, lean y dejen review también!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Extraña unión**

**Capitulo 1: Llegada**

Era el día más aburrido, hasta ahora, esperaba que esta misión lo hiciera más interesante.

Como siempre tenía que soportar a su compañero de equipo, la bestia verde de Konoha, y su sensei hablando de la "flor de la juventud" y "bla, bla, bla…", el único que era capaz de salvarla de todo eso era Neji Hyuga, a veces parecía que el y ella eran la voz de la razón en el grupo.

Se les había encargado a ellos, llevar un pergamino a la aldea oculta de la Arena, un nuevo tratado o algo así, su sensei no había dado detalles, lo importante era que se alejaría de la aldea al fin, pues últimamente se sentía prisionera del lugar.

Enredada en sus pensamientos mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, ya en las afueras de Konoha, dirigiéndose con los ya mencionados, a la aldea de la Arena, lo que menos le gustaba de todo eso era que en algún momento terminarían cruzándose con Sabaku no Gaara.

-Tenten…- una voz a sus espaldas, que hace ya un rato estaba llamándola- Tenten… ¡Tenten!

-¿Ah?- dijo despabilando, girando un poco la cabeza para ver que detrás estaba el chico de ojos perlados, pelo castaño y largo, amarrado en la punta.

-Si sigues tan sumida en tus pensamientos, perderás el rumbo- dijo logrando que ella se diera cuenta que por poco se alejaba del camino, ¿tan predecible era? Eso era lo que le molestaba más del genio Hyuga, parecía que si lo mirabas, el veía lo que pensabas como si fueras un libro abierto, o incluso sin mirarlo, como lo había hecho a hora.

-Solo quería ver si había un camino con menos obstáculos- respondió a la defensiva, y también como excusa, mientras esquivaba una rama que por poco la hace perder el equilibrio.

-Pues eso no era lo que parecía- volvió a atacar el castaño, provocando que la chica se enojara levemente, y para no ser notada, otra vez, por el castaño, aumento el paso acercándose más al chico que cierto hiperquinético llamaba "cejas encrespadas".

-¡Hey chicos! Que les parece si aumentamos la rapidez, para llegar mañana al amanecer, pero sin descansos, ¿están de acuerdo?- preguntó el sensei que llevaba iba a la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto, Gai-sensei!- gritó enérgico el fiel seguidor se su maestro.

-Por mí no hay problema –dijo la única chica del equipo- supongo que por lo tanto nos demoraremos todo un día- dijo aun que fuera obvio, que si habían partido al amanecer, y estaba anocheciendo, llegando al amanecer a la aldea de la Arena, el transcurso sería de un día.

-Creo que era innecesario decir eso- susurro Neji, aun que de todas maneras, fue oído por la chica delante de el, que se enfureció aun más por el comentario, ya que aparte, era verdad.

-¿Y tu Neji?- preguntó el sensei mirando hacia atrás, asegurándose de ser oído, por que el chico era el que estaba último, cubriéndolos.

-No era necesario preguntar…- dijo el castaño, lo que significaba: SÍ.

Siguieron su camino, sin inconvenientes, aparentemente… excepto por un pequeño problemita que no habían notado.

**---Flash back---**

Llegaban de una misión en la ladea vecina, aun era de madrugada, y estaban por llegar a Konoha, entre el bosque, decidieron caminar, en tierra firme, para no llegar tan agotados.

La chica del equipo, sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó un desnivel en el camino, solo se fijó una fracción de segundo después, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar la mala pasada. Pisó mal, sin saber como, cayendo redondita al suelo. Neji que iba a sus espaldas se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

-M… fíjate, mejor por donde vas- dijo para luego retomar la marcha.

Se levantó lentamente, que torpe había sido, caerse por un desnivel en el suelo… Ya unos pasos más allá, sintió un leve dolor en el tobillo, por supuesto no el dio importancia, pero el dolor se fue intensificando a medida que avanzaba. Prefirió irse al último para que no lo notaran, pero de todas maneras, el genio Hyuga, volteó la cabeza, y vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de su compañera, que parecía cojear al pisar con su pie derecho, esta, al fijarse en la mirada de su compañero, trató de caminar lo mejor posible, pero no pudo, su pie le seguía doliendo, y por lo que tenía entendido, al día siguiente debían ir a una misión en la aldea oculta de la Arena, y no quería faltar, al fin algo más interesante, y ella con dolores en el pie, pues la recién terminada misión había estado demasiado común para su gusto, escoltar a un hombre hasta su aldea, y ahí regresar, ¿Qué fome, no?

Al llegar a la aldea, sin decir ni una palabra, se alejó de su equipo dejándolos a todos plop O.O, menos a Neji. Caminó hasta su casa (N/a: perdón si la información sobre tenten es muy poca, lo que ocurre es que me costó encontrar y a mis fuentes xD también, otra cosa, creo que tenten tiene 15 años pero en el fic la puse solo con 12 OK? Ahora los dejo de fastidiar y… sigan leyendo!) Y se demoró casi el doble de lo normal en llegar.

Al entrar, apenas saludó, y se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto, para luego dejarse caer sentada en su cama, agotada por el trayecto y el dolor de su pie derecho, prometió para si que no se distraería, pues últimamente sus reflejos estaban lentos, incluso su sensei lo había notado y se lo había dicho para que se fijara más en ese detalle.

Puso el pie adolorido sobre su rodilla derecha, y se quitó la chala (N/a: sandalia, zapato, calzado o como le quieran decir) y notó que estaba inflamada la zona de unión entre la pierna y el pie, tocó un poco la zona inflamada y dejó escapar un leve quejido de su boca.

No tenía el ánimo suficiente como para ir al hospital, al menos no en ese momento, así que buscó una venda que recordaba tener guardada por ahí, desordeno todo su closet, buscando la venda, hasta que, en el fondo de todo, estaba, la tomó y se la colocó con cuidado, una vez se había tenido que vendar la muñeca por algo parecido, así que no le resultó difícil, sintió mucho mejor su pie al estar este inmovilizado. Obviamente la venda sería notada pero no le quedaría más que evitar el tema cuando se lo pusieran por delante.

Pasó así el resto del día, descansando en su casa, solo que no imaginaba l oque ocurriría en la misión del día siguiente.

**---Fin del flash back---**

Su pie le dolía otra vez, y eso que al levantarse no había sentido nada. Y al creer que ya no le dolería más, no se había puesto la venda, eso fue muy poco preventivo…

Fue en vano su intento de avanzar con normalidad… pues lo ocurrió fue que al pisar una rama, el dolor pareció multiplicarse cada vez más, logrando que la chica perdiera por completo el equilibrio sin posibilidad de afirmarse ni de que un de sus compañeros la sujetara, ya que Gai y Lee iban muy adelantados y no se percataron y Neji, se fijo demasiado tarde.

En la caída una rama le rozo la mejilla provocando un tajo, y al llegar al suelo, una piedra le golpeó la cabeza, quedó así, en esa posición, sin abrir los ojos, por lo aparente, completamente inconciente.

El genio Hyuga mirando hacia abajo al ver que su compañera no reaccionaba, llamó a su sensei y a su compañero que llegaron en un segundo alarmados por el grito del chico que estaba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de Tenten, Gai dijo que lo mejor era seguir su rumbo y dejar que l atendieran en el hospital de la aldea de la Arena, pues llevaban más de la mitad del camino y les quedaba más lejos volver a Konoha.

Gai llevaba a la chica al hombro, a una mayor velocidad, pero tratando de no dejar atrás a los demás miembros del equipo, de un momento a otro, se sintió preso del miedo, la chica había caído desde lo alto, pero, Tenten era bastante hábil, y no se habría dejado caer así simplemente, algo debía estarle pasando, recordó el día anterior que habían vuelto de una misión, ella, al llegar a la aldea se había separado del grupo sin decir nada, además, parecía cojear mientras se alejaba, ese recuerdo, lo hizo reaccionar, lo más probable era que la chica anduviera distraída, últimamente solo se encontraba pensando y no prestaba atención al entrenamiento, deseaba saber que le ocurría a su alumna, esa distracción, pudo provocar una caída, por eso cojeaba, seguramente por eso no había logrado reaccionar…

Neji Hyuga miraba preocupado a su sensei, que iba a la cabeza, con la chica al hombro, pero no era su sensei el que le preocupada, si no la joven, con cabello castaños, dos cachitos y una dulce mirada… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?, francamente, el tiempo que pasaba en esos momentos era extraño, primero, él, pensando quizás que tonteras, Tenten, despreocupada y distraída, y Lee… bueno… Lee siempre andaba raro…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya había anochecido, ahora, la brisa fresca de la mañana chocaba con los cuerpos de los miembros del equipo dirigido por Gai sensei, aun con el cuerpo de la chica sobre su hombro.

Se disponían a entrar al desierto, con rapidez, aun que no la misma con la habían comenzado, ya sentían, cansancio, especialmente los dos chicos, su sensei, podía seguir así durante muchísimo más tiempo que ellos, pero no deseaba dejarlos atrás, a ninguno de los dos les gustaría, hasta se sentirían ofendidos…

Por su parte, Neji Hyuga no apartaba su mirada de la chica que estaba sobre el hombro de su sensei, inconciente, se veía tan tierna así como estaba… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pensando?

Por su parte, el chico de cabello negro y brillante, vestido de verde igual que su "Gai sensei" (N/a: perdón si ofendo a los fan de Lee pero eso me pareció gracioso jeje) No apartaba su única mirada del cuerpo de su compañera inconciente, maldiciendo desde su interior no haberse percatado de que estaba cayendo para lograr sostenerla y evitar el golpe, pero no había echo nada… eso era lo que más le molestaba, eso era lo que le decía que aun le faltaba mucho para ser como quería, al menos eso pensaba el, prácticamente culpándose por lo sucedido.

Los pensamientos de los tres se calmaron al ver como el bosque se acababa lentamente, y la arena del desierto se dejaba notar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del que dirigía el grupo, la mirada de Neji se hizo mas penetrante pensando que deberían aumentar la velocidad, y Lee, bueno él… seguía igual.

Al llegar a la aldea, dos guardias se encontraban en el portal, parecían estar dispuestos a ponerse en su camino y pedir explicaciones de por deseaban entrar a Sunagakure y blablabla… pero sin mayor problema fueron esquivados, simplemente no podían perder más tiempo, la chica no aguantaría mucho tiempo más…

Lo s guardias, al darse cuenta de su manera desprevenida de actuar, se voltearon gritando mientras perseguían a los tres chicos, Gai, reaccionó de inmediato, fijándose en el error que había cometido al pasar a los guardias se detuvo, los otros dos, copiaron su acto.

Se volteó para dar un explicación a los guardias quienes tuvieron que dejarlos continuar aun que no lo quisieran, decidieron que guiarían al maestro con el pergamino enviado, hacia el kazekage, los chicos llevaron entre los dos, a su compañera, al hospital que no quedaba muy lejos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entraron al hospital, y fueron atendidos de inmediato, como por arte de magia, aparecieron dos medic ninjas, pues ya habían sido avisadas que un par de chicos de la aldea de Konoha necesitaban ayuda con su compañera de equipo.

Cuando fue llevada para ser atendida los dos salieron del hospital, y se quedaron fuera, frente a el, respirando un aire un tanto desconocido para ambos, estaban tan cerca del desierto…

El primero que sintió algo extraño fue Neji, notó una sombra que se acercaba, su mirada avanzó hasta el dueño de la sombra… Sabaku no Gaara… con sus brazos cruzados frente a ellos, mirándolos con sus ojos verde aguamarina que parecían escudriñar en su interior, su mirada tan profunda… (N/a: gomen! Es que cuando mira así… ¬)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, este capi esta un poco fome xD, pero es solo el comienzo, prometo que después se viene mejor :) No SE olviden de los review!!!**


End file.
